


习得恶习

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 达米安想学抽烟，结果学到了点别的。





	习得恶习

**Author's Note:**

> 自我满足的无脑短打。有点ooc吧，大概。

“教我。”

“什么？”

“抽烟。我想学。”

达米安看到杰森脸上闪过一丝惊异，很快又被逗乐似的扬起了嘴角。

“你想得美，”他嗤了一声，低下头继续清理枪支。

达米安不悦地皱起了眉头。他不喜欢被人忽视的感觉。他从沙发脚爬到杰森的脚边，趁着他手臂和大腿间的空隙钻进他的怀里，理所当然地跨坐在他的大腿上。杰森无奈地放下手里的枪支部件，左臂松垮在达米安的腰际，像是担心他会摔下去，另一只手迅速地将嘴里叼着的烟转移到指间。

“恶魔崽子，你又想干嘛。”

“学抽烟。”达米安死死地地盯着杰森，像是挑战他说出拒绝的借口，什么“未成年人不能抽烟”，“抽烟有害健康”之类的，但杰森都没有。他毫不退缩地回应着达米安的视线，蓝绿色的眼睛深不可测，像是在暗自盘算着什么。这令达米安很不悦。

就在达米安准备开口质问他的时候，杰森居然耸着肩妥协了。他把烟递给达米安，扬起下巴示意他接手。交接的那一瞬他们指尖相触，达米安感到手臂仿佛有一阵电流穿过。他顿了一下，将信将疑地端详着手里的烟卷，滤嘴上还留有暧昧的湿痕，橘红色的火星一点点地吞噬着烟纸。他将烟支举到嘴边小心翼翼地啜了一口，几乎立刻又慌张地吐了出来。看着白色的烟雾从自己嘴里喷薄而出的感觉很是微妙，达米安伸出舌头试探性地舔了舔嘴唇，并没有捕捉到多么冒犯的味道。杰森还在用那种不明所以的眼神看着他，似笑非笑，达米安被他盯得浑身不适，耳根到后颈像是蔓延着噼里啪啦的细小电流。他又低下头将滤嘴夹在牙齿间，犹豫几秒之后合上嘴角猛吸一口，比上一次吸食得要多。他紧抿着双唇，想强迫自己咽下去，却在那团烟雾冲击到喉口的时候尝到了一阵浓烈的辛辣。他把烟一下子全呛了出来，瘦弱的身板整个折起来趴在杰森的肩膀上剧烈地咳着嗽；喉咙像是在灼烧，仿佛刚咽了一口滚烫的沙。杰森抬起手抚着他的后背，一阵一阵地帮他顺气。

直到达米安停止了咳嗽，他才发现杰森整个上半身都在抖动。他后知后觉般猛地抬起头——果然，这个混蛋在憋笑。

“你他妈——”达米安抡起拳头朝着杰森的胸口用力一捶，杰森被他突然击中，一下子岔了气，不得不弯着腰大口喘息。这下他真的笑出声了，浑身颤抖着上气不接下气，一只手还扶着达米安的腰借力。

“混蛋，不许笑！”香烟早就不知道被达米安扔到哪儿了，估计滚到地板上的某个角落准备孤独地燃烧殆尽。杰森一颤一颤地直起身，左手还贴着达米安的后腰，右手不停地揉搓自己的胸口，不知道是被达米安揍疼了还是笑得太用力的缘故。 

“所以说小孩子别抽烟啊，”杰森尾音上扬，嘴角都快咧到耳根。这个混蛋挨了他一拳居然还能笑得这么开心，达米安感觉自己受到了莫大的羞辱——他刚才可一点也没收力。他抬起手准备再揍他一次，杰森这次却准备好了，用一只手轻易地就抵挡了他的攻击，宽厚的手掌整个包住他的拳头，然后抬起他的手腕，把嘴唇贴上达米安的指关节。

他再次看向达米安的时候，眼底的戏谑柔和了许多。达米安察觉到自己可能脸红了，耳根到后颈的那一串电流激得他头皮发麻。“我就是尝尝味道而已，”他失力地辩解道。

杰森扬起眉毛，仿佛从他的话语里听出了什么耐人寻味的含义。“那干嘛不直说。”那双蓝绿色的眼睛荡漾着达米安读不懂的的情绪，杰森的左手顺着他的脊椎向上滑，扣住他的后颈；失去了布料的阻隔，男人的掌心几乎热得发烫。达米安这下确信自己已经脸红了，他能感觉到杰森的指尖还沾着滑腻的枪油，黏答答地粘着他的肌肤。要是再往左偏移半寸，就会压到他的颈动脉，就能清楚地感受到他此刻的心跳是如何异常而迅速。

带着烟味的吻像是突如其来，又像是蓄意已久。达米安嘴里泛起的烟草味的苦涩，和他在杰森嘴里尝到的味道一模一样。杰森的舌尖扫过他的口腔，仔细地敛集着酸涩的津液；他身上浑浊的烟味熏得达米安一阵目眩，比刚抽完烟还要头晕。杰森断开吻的时候轮到达米安弯着腰大口喘息了，他的舌头一阵一阵地发麻，分不清是抽烟的副作用还是接吻的副作用。扣住他后颈的手轻轻地捏了两下，杰森眯起眼睛笑看着他，脸上的表情很有让人一拳砸过去的冲动。

“现在尝到了吧。以后还是别抽了，这玩意儿让人上瘾。”

达米安被他气得说不出话。他妈的，让人上瘾的明明就是……他一把攥住杰森的白色背心，把他拽下来啃上他的唇。达米安改变主意了，他现在不想学抽烟了——他要学接吻。


End file.
